Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a method for controlling the display control apparatus, and a storage medium, and particularly relates to a technique of controlling display by a display member included in an eyepiece finder.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras including a finder in addition to an external display device have been widely used. Examples of such digital still cameras include digital still cameras having an optical finder and digital still cameras having an electronic viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as an “EVF”).
The EVF is capable of displaying an image captured by an imaging element in real time, and therefore, is conveniently used to check an actually captured image. However, the EVF has a disadvantage in that, if a liquid crystal panel using backlight as lighting is used, power consumption is large. Furthermore, if an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel is used, burn-in or aging degradation occurs if display is performed for a long period of time. Note that many optical finders also incorporate a display member for displaying information.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-4509 discloses a method for enabling display of an EVF display monitor when contacting of a user's eye is detected by an eye-contacting detector included in an EVF and disabling display of the EVF when contacting of the user's eye is not detected. By this, power consumption of backlight is reduced so that power saving is attained, and furthermore, the burn-in and the aging degradation are suppressed. However, in the related art described above, a display portion in the EVF is blacked out when a user's eye is separated from the EVF for a short time, and a long period of time is required for energization when the eye is brought into contact with the EVF again resulting in poor usability.